


And I Take You

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, semi-drunken porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night before a wedding leads to new discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Take You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** pre-breaking of wedding vows
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** For [Porn Battle XIV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt Wedding

# And I Take You

"And I take you, Clark Kent, to be my spouse," Lex spoke solemnly, staring into Clark's eyes.

"Lois," Clark sighed.

"Um?" Lex's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You, Lex, take _Lois_ for all that. Stop goofing off." Clark rolled his eyes and fidgeted in front of the altar.

"Please, Mr. Luthor," the minister begged. "It might be a rehearsal, but the real ceremony is tomorrow. Please concentrate."

"Fifth wedding," Lex flippantly remarked. "I think I have it down. You'd do better to worry about my soon-to-be wife who keeps cutting out on the rehearsals."

Clark winced. "She had to meet a source."

Lex shook his head. "Somebody needs to take her phone away from her tomorrow."

"I'll take care of it." A judicious use of super-speed should be able to get it un-noticed.

"You'll be standing next to her," Lex pointed out. "If it rings, she'll just grope you to answer it." Lex smirked. "Bridesmaid."

"Bridesman," Clark growled back. It was really cool of Lois to have him as her best gay companion at the wedding, but he would have been happier if she'd been marrying anybody but Lex. Standing up there, seeing him on the other side of the altar... Clark's heart ached. But he tried not to show it.

He looked pointedly behind Lex. "Speaking of people not showing up..."

Lex shrugged. "Lucas will be there. Not his first time either. As long as he has the ring, he'll be fine."

Clark tried not to resent that Lucas was the best man instead of him. Of course, it would have been a bit hard to have been Lois' bridesman and Lex's best man at the same time. It wasn't really a problem, though, he hadn't been Lex's best man since after he'd run out on the second wedding. He'd never asked Lex about it, figuring he was well paid for his sins.

"All right," Lex turned to face the rest of the people at the rehearsal. "Party time! Let's head to the bar."

The minister put his bible away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't sound very enthused about it.

As Clark and Lex walked off the dais, Lex leaned over and whispered to Clark, "He's getting a large enough check, he should at least _act_ a bit happier about it."

"Some people actually believe in their religion."

"Some people haven't had four of their wives try and kill them."

There was that. Lex's respect for the sanctity of marriage had really been put through the wringer. Clark supposed the real miracle was that Lex kept going back for more. He really hoped Lois didn't try and kill Lex later. He was sure it would be justified, but still...

... ... ...

The party was hell. With impeccable timing, Lucas showed up just as the booze started to flow. Lex was not particularly interested in restraint, and the place rapidly became a wild drunken party that was probably reminiscent of some of Lex's early club days. Several of the people there made reference to such as well, which proved that they had been there and were just as willing to join in. Lois' friends were just as bad. Clark was the lone sober person in the room. 

Well, no, that wasn't quite right, Clark was rather drunk himself. Considering how much alcohol it took to get him into that state, it was quite the accomplishment.

But Lex was all over him. Calling him his bride, snuggling up to him, hauling him out on the dance floor... Everybody was laughing and enjoying it. Everybody but Clark. Clark was enjoying it, yes, but with a pain that eclipsed almost all the pleasure. It wasn't really for him. Lex was treating him as a substitute Lois, not as a real Clark, and Clark so badly wanted it to be real instead.

Over the years, Clark had never said anything. He'd crashed and burned with Lana before he realized he was gay, gay, gay and no woman would ever mean the same thing to him as a guy. He felt bad about that sometimes, sorry for wasting Lana's dreams. Lois had taken him under her wing and shown him how to be out and proud, if not flaming and effeminate, which wasn't his style.

In that time, he'd never lost his friendship with Lex. Lex had had his own troubles, struggling against his father. Clark had struggled with telling him about his revealed orientation and when he finally did, Lex just nodded, gave him a bottle of water and asked what Clark thought about Lex's new policies in human resources. To this day, Clark didn't know what to make of that. He just knew he hadn't lost Lex's friendship, and that was the important thing.

Being in love with your best friend, though, was hard at times. Most especially at a party where they were all drunk and dancing together and Lex was leaning on him and even kissing him when the latest joke called for it.

Clark was going crazy.

"Okay," Lucas wandered over to both of them and slung his arms around their necks. "Time to get the groom off to bed... Lois is going to need him rested tomorrow night." He winked.

"You can do it," Clark muttered, moving Lex's hand off his thigh. 

"No," Lex said with surprising coherence. "I want Clark to tuck me in at night," he smiled up at Clark with a sweet look that had Clark's heart turning over.

Lucas laughed. "You heard him. Off you two go. I've got to watch the party here and make sure everybody else gets off okay."

Okay, it really was up to Clark. He stood up, dislodging Lex's hand again, and swayed slightly. After he gained his balance, he hauled Lex up too. Lex turned as he was going up and ended up in Clark's arms, pressed against his chest, looking up at his with half-closed eyes and parted lips.

"I love you," Lex said, clinging to Clark tightly.

"Yeah, you and all the other rescuees," Clark muttered, his heart aching. 

Somehow, he got Lex back to the penthouse and up the elevator with only a minimum of clothing loss.

Getting him into the bedroom, however, was a bit more of a struggle. Lex wanted to do movie night, he wanted to bake popcorn, he wanted to help Clark with his homework... Clark suspected Lex was having flashbacks to their Smallville days. 

"Lex, you have to go to bed!" Clark clutched a door frame desperately. If Lex didn't get to bed soon, Clark was going to collapse himself. He was amazed that Lex hadn't yet.

Lex paused from where he was going through dvds and looked up at him. "Okay," he finally said, and reached his hands out to Clark.

Clark wobbled over to Lex and tried to pull him up but ended up falling next to him instead. Lex was giggling uncontrollably, holding Clark and "looking for injuries" that had Clark squirming. If he hadn't been so drunk, he would have had a hard-on for certain.

Finally, they got each other upright and headed off to the bedroom. Shoes had come off ages back, and belts and ties too, and shirts were dangling off and loose, so just on the bed with covers was probably good enough for the night. Clark got them over there and Lex on the bed.

Only problem was, Lex didn't let go and Clark ended up on the bed with him.

Clark tried half-heartedly to get loose, but drunk Lex was as bad as an octopus, holding on with arms and legs and every time Clark dislodged one hand, another would grasp on, and while he was working with that one, the first would go somewhere else.

Finally, without meaning to, Clark gave up and went to sleep clasped in his best friend's hold.

... ... ...

"Ummm, yes..."

Rich, low, sexy voice, that had haunted Clark's dreams and made his days restless. He leaned into the hands caressing him and kissed the voice.

Tongue in his mouth, tasting of alcohol and sleep. Sweeping through and exploring. It may not have been the most savory of tastes, but he still wanted more. Clark swallowed and sucked, returning the exploration. His hands drifted under cloth to skin. Smooth, silky, perfect. 

A leg between his own. The cloth of slacks preventing skin from touching. Clark reached between them and pushed down their pants, opening his eyes as he did so.

A face too close to his to focus on at first. Sleepily, but waking up rapidly, Clark blinked a few times until he could finally see Lex.

Pale blue eyes blinked back at him, equally sleepy, equally aroused. "Clark?" 

Clark had managed to get his hand around their dicks by that time, stroking them together. 

Lex's eyelids dipped down and he groaned, pushing into Clark's hand. "Yes..."

Was this really happening? Clark woke up a bit more. He was in Lex's arms, kissing him, holding him, and Lex was responding. Just like he'd always dreamed of. He rolled them over so he was on the top, pressing Lex into the bed.

Lex gasped, opening his eyes again, wonder and delight in them. He arched into Clark, gripping him tightly by the butt cheeks. 

"So beautiful..." Clark kissed Lex again, trailing little kisses over his face, dipping in for deeper ones as he passed the luscious lips. 

His shirt was annoying him. Sitting up, he pulled it off the rest of the way and tossed it to one side. He then paused to look down. 

Lex was laid out beneath him, pale against the dark bed covers, his dress shirt open and draped off each side of him, leaving his chest exposed and nipples peaking. He gazed back at Clark, his mouth open, his expression astonished. 

Clark's pants were bunched up by his knees and annoying him. He shoved them off absent-mindedly, never breaking eye contact with Lex.

Kicking and scraping his legs, Lex worked his own pants off, trying hard not to lose the contact himself. He reached up for Clark, urging him silently back to him.

It wasn't within Clark's powers to resist. He covered Lex again, flesh against flesh, feeling all of him. "Am I too heavy?" He hoped not; this was incredible.

"No," Lex breathed, his lips against Clark's ear, his arms holding Clark as close as he wanted to be. Lex moved his left leg and hooked his ankle over Clark's right calf. "No. I've never been smaller. You're so strong..." He kissed the side of Clark's face, making his way gently to Clark's eyes, kissing across the eyelids as Clark shut them and shivered.

There had to be some sort of logic in here, but for the life of him Clark didn't know where. He knew he should ask about Lois. He didn't want to. "Lex..."

Lex found Clark's lips and claimed them. He held the lower lip between his teeth gently, then pushed up, sliding his tongue into Clark's mouth as he had before. 

"Uuuuhhhh..." Clark moaned into Lex's mouth, losing any higher functions again. He thrust down, reveling as Lex pushed up at the same time. Each sliding against the other. Hard, leaking, mingling as they moved together. 

Lex grabbed hold of Clark's hair and held on tightly. He kept their mouths together as he rolled against Clark.

Clark rose and fell, surging to Lex then retreating for a moment, only to return again. His mouth was claimed, but inside his mind he kept repeating Lex's name over and over again. 

There was a keening noise in the air, and Clark didn't know if it was from him or Lex. He didn't care. He cared about Lex, under him, naked, hard, wanting Clark back. He tried to restrain himself, knowing his strength. Lex was strong, but Clark was stronger yet and he didn't want to hurt him. Lex didn't seem to have the same restraint, letting go under Clark, thrusting up and clinging to Clark with fingers digging into his flesh. Clark loved it.

Over and over again. Sheer, absolute sensation. 

Resolution. 

Unlike most guys Clark had been with, there were no warning signs with Lex. One moment, he was moving with Clark, then the next he was laying boneless beneath him, his lips leaving Clark to let out a long sigh, the corners curving up and his blue eyes glinting up at Clark.

Clark caught his breath, holding still as he absorbed the sight of a satiated Lex. So perfect, so amazing. 

With a whimper, Clark resumed his thrusts, needing Lex desperately. Lex stroked him gently, murmuring encouraging words that Clark barely absorbed.

Then it was his turn, spilling out onto Lex, feeling the release of everything that had been within him, feelings and emotions and the longing he never had thought would happen. He controlled his collapse down, moving slightly to one side so he didn't crush Lex 

Lex rolled over to hold him, running his hands over Clark's body, tracing his cheekbones, exploring his chest hair, defining his muscles. He kept up a running murmur of wonder and observation the whole time – Clark didn't think he'd stopped since Clark had come.

"I never knew," Lex's amazement was clear in his voice, even as his hands roved. "You're perfect... you've always been perfect. But this... this is incredible. How? How could this be, with you... you're my best friend, always there for me. Four marriages and I never knew..."

Clark let the words pour over him, same with the hands, his brain never quite having caught up and stuck somewhere in suspension, not truly believing it had happened yet knowing it had and terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

"Aren't you... straight?" Clark hesitantly asked, all evidence to the contrary. He'd always thought so.

"I was," Lex replied simply, even as he continued his explorations. "For you, though, I think I'm going to make an exception. It's not even a choice, just a fact. You're my exception to everything." He came back to Clark's face and kissed him again, lingering slowly, full of feeling and a gentle passion.

Clark responded, helpless not to. 

When he had his breath and some space, though, he pushed it some more. "What about Lois?"

Lex snorted. "Somehow, I really don't think that's going to be an issue." He reluctantly pulled away from Clark and glanced at the bedside table. "Where's my cell phone?"

"Um," Clark tried to remember. "I think the coats came off in the elevator."

"They'll be in the entryway now, then." Lex got up and stretched unselfconsciously. He padded naked through the room while Clark looked on.

As Lex disappeared through the bedroom door, Clark also got up and looked at the mess they'd made of the bed. They never had gotten under the covers, apparently, and now there were come stains all over the comforter. Clark blushed furiously. 

Lex came wandering back in, already talking. "Yeah. Yeah. No problem. No, I completely agree, I was just calling for the same thing myself." He laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Yeah. You too." He punched off the call and looked amused. "Lois called off the wedding."

Clark blinked.

"I thought she was going to. That's why I got so drunk last night. Fifth time for the miss. I'm rather happy about the outcome of this one, though." 

Lex dialed another number. "Hey, Lucas. Yeah, it's me. Feeling just fine, thanks." His voice purred on the last part as his eyes wandered over Clark. His attention returned to the phone. "No, I'm not selling you my hangover remedy. But you can do me a favor. Yeah – turn the wedding into a party for the folks showing up. There's not going to be a ceremony. Thanks. I owe you another one. Bye."

Lex turned off the phone and tossed it on the table. Then he pulled the blankets down and held his hand out to Clark. "Come back to bed?"

It sounded like the best idea ever. With a smile, Clark went to join Lex.

* * *

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my fic journal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/44294.html) and the [Porn Battle XIV DW Community](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8395482#cmt8395482).


End file.
